Girls’ Games, Nerves And Expectations
by glo316
Summary: A game of 'truth or dare'. A dare that happens to be to ask out the one person they fancy. oneshot


One-Shot Completed - 24th January 2006

Girls' Games, Nerves And Expectations

Kiri Simmons was laughing hysterically as she walked over to Remus Lupin. It was the rules of the game to do this, and Kiri was the one who suggested the game in the first place. On her short journey, she passed a window and saw her reflected image, which caused her to stop. She patted her hair down, and tried to wipe away her fit of giggles. Becoming calm, she continued to where Remus stood.

'Hi Remus,' Kiri said plainly. Remus looked up from the open book in his hands.

'Hello Kiri,' he replied, his face a sickly white as it always seemed with his light brown hair covering his forehead.

'I…do you want to go out with me?' she said quickly, trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

Remus looked into her wide green eyes, 'yes, I would. But since the trip to Hogsmead isn't for a couple of weeks, how about we just hang out together sometime?'

'Okay, that sounds fine. Well…I'll see you round,' she finished nervously.

Kiri spent the rest of her evening in a corner of the Gryffindor common room laughing with her best friend, Philippa Plaice about her potential date with Remus Lupin.

'I can't believe he actually said yes!' Kiri said,

'Are you actually gonna go out with him?' Philippa asked.

'Pippa, I really don't know what I'm gonna do – I can't just say that it was a dare. That would be so mean; he'd never talk to me again.'

'Who said you have to tell him, date him. I'd personally rather date Sirius, but whatever.'

'You're the one who gave me the dare. This is all your fault.'

'- My fault? All I did was get you to do something you've been dying to do, but didn't have the guts to. You're in Gryffindor, you're supposed to have courage – for shame.'

'What do you mean, "been dying to do"?'

'Don't play dumb with me Kiri Angelica Simmons, I know you well enough to know when you fancy someone. I can see through the way you hang around with Sirius all the time, and glance at Remus when he's in the room, and wear make-up when you know he's gonna be around.'

'Is it a crime to like him?'

'Of course not. You've fancied and dated much worst than Remus Lupin, and I still love you – you're my bestest friend ever; I've known you since nursery. Even after that time in primary school when you dated Shawn Jenkins and you barely spoke to me because he thought I was weird, even after that I'm still your friend.'

'So, what do you think I should do?'

Just then Sirius Black popped his head from behind the sofa Philippa and Kiri were seated on and said,

'Date him.'

Both girls jumped at his presence,

'Padfoot, what are you doing here?' Kiri asked, 'and how long have you been listening?'

'Long enough to know that you asked Moony out and he said, "yes". – I didn't know you had the hots for him, if you'd have told me, I could have helped. But I always thought me and you had something going.'

Kiri giggled, 'sorry, Paddy…but there's always Pippa here,' she said motioning to Philippa.

'Oh yeah, you're the one who said they'd rather date me. Hi,' Sirius said, sitting next to Philippa and slipping an arm around her.

'Excuse me? Just because I said I'd rather date you, doesn't mean I want to,' she said, removing his arm and scooting a little away from him, 'and I've heard about your rep.'

'You shouldn't listen to a word of it – it's all lies,' he joked, getting a smile from both Philippa and Kiri, 'anyway, Simmons have you set a date?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'Because I'm gonna find out either way. I haven't seen Moony yet, but I'm sure he'll tell me when I do.'

'And why would he do that?' Philippa added.

'Because…'

'Because what?'

'Just because…'

'I give up.'

'Anyway, I better head off. I gotta meet prongs. See ya later, Simmons. Love you Pip!'

Remus was sat alone in the library with a pile of books on the table in front of him, and James and Sirius giving him a what-not-to-do-on-a-date talk.

'Don't talk about books, or school or work,' James was saying.

'And don't arrange the date to be on the night of a full moon,' Sirius added.

'And don't bring her here!' they said in unison.

Remus looked from one to the other, 'I know. I get it. I understand.'

James sat on the table resting his elbow on the pile of books and resting his feet on a chair,

'Moony, we just want this to go well.'

'You want a second date, don't ya?'

'Yes!' he replied riled.

'Then listen,' James said.

'Look, I know Kiri – I'm friends with her, I know what she's like. I don't think she wants a guy who's only cares about work.'

'a girl like her wants someone fun,' James said, 'you got to at least seem fun.'

'Remus, do you know how to kiss?' Sirius asked.

James laughed, 'you're not gonna teach him are you?'

'No. Just asking. So do you?'

'Yes, I don't think it'll be a problem,' Remus answered.

'Okay, so when's the date?'

'We haven't set one yet.'

'I suggest you don't talk to her until the date,' James said.

'How am I supposed to set a date if I can't talk to her?'

'You tell us to tell her, or write her a note.'

Despite what James and Sirius had told him to handle the situation, Remus decided on setting their date the next time he passed Kiri in the hallway. He even began bumping into her every once in a while and ended up walking with her. But as soon as he was seen, he was dragged away mouthing a 'sorry' to Kiri which always put a smile on her face who in turn mouthed back, 'it's okay', this was the only flicker of conversation they had for two weeks prior to their date. Every day that passed leading up to the Saturday caused their nerves to grow immensely. By the time the date arrived, they were both extremely nervous barely even talking when they saw or were around each other.

Kiri and Remus were sat in the library. Remus was scratching a piece of parchment with a quill, while Kiri watched his fast hand began an essay. He stopped and looked up,

'Do you mind coming here? - It's just that I need to do this before I forget.'

'It's fine,' Kiri said, staring at the table, 'it's quite beautiful how the place is laid out.'

He looked up, 'yeah, I think it is. But I would have thought you got a good enough look in the window before you asked me out.'

'You saw me?' she hastily asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Of course.'

Moments passed minus conversation, so Kiri folded her arms and rested her head on them. she barely moved except for quickly lifting her head and opening her mouth as if to say something, then lowering it again. At one point, she watched him work.

'Remus, can I ask you something?'

'You may.' He said, glancing at her before continuing with his work.

'…Never mind….'

She went back to her previous position and stayed like this until Remus noticed her, packed his stuff away and said,

'Come on, let's go.'

'Are you sure?'

He held out his hand for her to take it, 'come on, then.'

As they walked down the corridor, Remus made fleeting looks to Kiri.

'Did you mind being in there? - You can tell me the truth,' he asked curiously.

'I was telling the truth – I didn't mind being in there. Did you think I wouldn't like it?'

'James and Sirius warned me not to take you in there – they said it would be a complete turn off.'

'A turn off?' she said coming to halt, turning to face Remus, 'how's this for a turn off?' and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a shock for both parties involved, but both got into the moment. When they broke away, they looked at each other and he asked,

'You really liked the library?'

'Yeah, I absolutely love books. This might sound weird, but…I love the smell of paper,' she said nervously.

'It doesn't bother me.'

Kiri giggled and grabbed the top of his robes and planted another kiss on his lips, and as she pulled herself away still gripping his robes, she searched his eyes and whispered,

'Are you a werewolf?'

His eyes flickered and then softened. He nodded, 'I am. But who told you?'

'No one. Who else knows?'

'If no one told you, how did you know?'

'I've just noticed the dates on when you've been off, and the fact that we studied werewolves in defence against the dark arts helps. And you always look pale. I just wondered, I wanted to know and one day I just realised that it all added up. I even checked it with textbooks – that's how much I like you.'

'Does it bother you?'

'No, why should it?'

'I could hurt you. I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't, I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me, you couldn't hurt a fly,' she said placing his arms around herself.

The following afternoon, the happy couple were sat surrounded by their friends in the Gryffindor common room, talking away about anything that took their fancy,

'I hope you don't mind, but I Pippa – I've known her forever, I can't keep anything from her, we're like sisters,' she rambled sitting next to Remus, speaking personally to him even though there were three other people there.

'It's okay,' he replied with a worried feeling.'

'You should get on you hands and knees and thank me for making that dare. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be together,' Philippa stated.

'A dare?' Sirius and James questioned.

'We were playing a game of truth or dare and it was Kiri's dare to ask out Remus – thanks to me.'

'It was a dare?' Remus said in a angry voice.

'But I really did like you – I do like you…' Kiri said in a panic. Looking at everyone else, she saw the smiles on their faces, 'I can't believe you did that to me. You had me going. You got me worried!'

Remus put an arm around her and pulled her close as they all laughed out loud.

'I can't believe you haven't already talked about it. I'm disappointed in you,' Philippa added.

That evening, under the stars in the Astronomy Tower, Remus put his arms around Kiri pulling her close. They danced together, swaying slowly from side to side. Eyes closed to take full effect of the moment they were sharing.

'I think I'm in like with you,' he whispered in her ear with a smile.

'I know exactly how you feel. I'm in like with you too.'


End file.
